Forum:2006-09-23. One week for contest, two weeks for chat..., by Cool
Cool, 23/09/2006 7:49 PM :Well, with one week to go with the fanart contest, I haven't received any entries. I'm disappointed, I'll tell ya. Because I know alot of people visit this site, and the word should have gotten out. I did everything right, and the HA! fanbase is FULL of fanartists that love to draw art for the show. And yet, nothing. I suppose I'll send out another reminder e-mail. :Perhaps I could extend the deadline for a day or two. :Anyway, the chat is two weeks away. Fingers crossed my computer is running smoothly when that time comes. As I've said, I'll try and save the chat myself, hopefully my computer doesn't F up. :Stephen ---- hannah_kraft1, 23/09/2006 8:40 PM :Dont worry Im going to enter before september 30. ---- hannah_kraft1, 23/09/2006 8:53 PM :I also have another question, you said the chat is at 8:00? What is that mountain time? ---- Cool, 24/09/2006 11:25 AM :http://groups.msn.com/ArnoldsRoom/chat1.msnw :Details are there. I think it will be 6pm for you. ---- ioxmo, 24/09/2006 1:52 PM :I'd like to enter the contest, but I just don't have the time to draw anything nowadays. I like the idea, though. ---- Cool, 24/09/2006 2:42 PM :I checked my e-mail this morning and got a fanart submission from someone. So they'll win by default if no one else steps up and competes! :It's awfully quiet around here now - where are all the regulars? I was hoping I'd have that burst of activity now like I had back in late Jan/early Feb of this year. That was when the site was dead on the homepage. Now that I've re-opened, where's the crowd? :Since the reopening, we've gotten at least 25 new members. Perhaps everyone is busy and getting ready for the main events? We shall we. :) :Stephen ---- unluckystunt, 25/09/2006 10:16 AM :I'm working on a comic for the anniversary as we speak, but man, it takes time to come up with a nice short storyline and then plan out each panel, layout, etc. Plus I have to draw a lot of characters I've never tried drawing before. I hope to have it done by the chat at least, hopefully before that. I do hope you get more fan art submissions though. I loves me some fan art. ---- GräfinZahl, 26/09/2006 2:24 AM :>I'm working on a comic for the anniversary as we speak, but >man, it takes time to come up with a nice short storyline and >then plan out each panel, layout, etc. Plus I have to draw a lot >of characters I've never tried drawing before. I hope to have it >done by the chat at least, hopefully before that. Tell me about it! I'm working on an anniversary wallpaper and I really hope I'll get it done by Oct. 7th... ---- Lord_Malachite, 28/09/2006 11:28 PM :Sorry I've been so busy lately, Stephen. Unfortunately, I have no artistic talent, so I'm afraid I can't contribute to that. Should've had a one-shot fanfic contest, I definitely would've entered that. But I'll try very hard to make the scheduled chat. I look forward to that. . . ---- ioxmo, 29/09/2006 10:59 PM :Hmm, maybe that can be a contest...just might have to put the deadline a little later... ---- Cool, 30/09/2006 12:03 AM :I knew people were hiding in the shadows! I now have five entries so far. Hopfully because I extented the deadline, I'll get more of a response. There are some people I wished would enter, and they have, and MANY more who didn't, and i wish they would. Plus I don't know how many people still havent gotten the message. Then again, maybe some don't even care or just do not have the time. :Kim, can't wait to see that comic! Like how your site is coming along, alot of loose ends tied up, well done. :LM, good to hear from you man, its been a while! It did cross my mind for a fanfic contest, but I don't know how I would have done it. Pick a theme? Pick a character? It seems more complicated. With a fanart contest you just draw, and volia. Then again, I know alot of people don't have good art skills, and so this contest means nothing to them. :Stephen ---- Lord_Malachite, 02/10/2006 1:33 AM :Fanfic contests aren't too hard, here's a good format I've seen done before-- Pick a theme. It doesn't have to be overly specific, normarly it's best just to have everyone writing the same type of story (romance, drama, comedy, holiday, etc.) Writers may involve whichever characters they like, provided they are HA characters (no crossovers or original characters allowed). Set a word limit, ten thousand is usually fair. Also, a submitted entry, must be a one-shot stand alone story, it can't be a prequel, sequel, in-betweenquel, or in any way involved with previous work. For instance, I couldn't write a side story to "Instant Gratification" as a valid entry. So to sum up, each participating entry has to be a stand-alone, previously unpublished story. It must be a new story, no digging through your FFN archive! Now, here's where it gets fun--all the stories get posted to a central webpage. The stories do not denote who wrote them, an Author's Notes are not allowed. This is to keep the most popular fanfic authors from having an unfair advantage over people who are just starting out. Then you simply let the public decide over a series of a few weeks and tally the votes at the appointed time.